


Azeroth Summer Race

by benjiboo



Category: EXO (Band), World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Eh there’s romance but it’s not at the core of the story, M/M, Maybe idk I’ll see, Mostly Canon Compliant, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjiboo/pseuds/benjiboo
Summary: Azeroth is home to a multitude of intelligent races, those of various cultures, languages, and physical features. Some are tall such as the looming trees they reside in, others are just as small as their neat little contraptions. Just as colorful as the races, so are the terrain—you can find any form of biome in the wildlands of Azeroth, although much more vicious and unrelenting than back on our mother Earth. Any adventurer daring to explore beyond the comfort of their home, needless to say, will not only battle against the elements but also be forced to fight creatures that wouldn’t think twice before ripping right through them—makes for a worthy challenge, wouldn’t you say?So it is, for a small human and a rather clumsily tall elf. Both who are racing, with a vague yet enough direction. Some might hop on along for reasons of their own. Whatever it is, grab your adventuring gear and your best, shiniest spells to head on over to the Azeroth Summer Race!





	Azeroth Summer Race

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my crossover. I don't own EXO nor the WoW franchise, everything is 100% fan content blabla people don't sue on ao3 do they.. ;_____;
> 
> I'm going to try my best to give relevant info for those new to WoW, so everything's not out of the loop. Have fun, and welcome to the Azeroth Summer Race!

Our story begins with a teenaged boy who had known not of much during his early years, nothing beyond the safe confines of the Cathedral he resides in. A mop of curly brown strands lay atop his head, and coffee irises to match with it. Warm as his colors is his smile, too. Byun Baekhyun is his name, and he’s a human just like you. Though in a world where it isn’t uncommon to meet someone several heads taller, has horns, or even blue skin, he feels guilt with the plainness he’s born with.

To fight against his insecurities, Baekhyun tries his hardest to do as much as possible—either it be helping any and every priest around, or tagging along his best friend (and self proclaimed mood-maker) Luhan. Sometimes the duo would play annoying pranks or versus the other young priests in games of Hearthstone (a card game). Baek honestly prefers pranks over Hearthstone, since his deck sucks and it’s not easy to get good cards when you’re holed up in the Cathedral day and night. Although as they got older, Baekhyun was allowed to go outside strictly for errands. The apprentices of the Cathedral still played Hearthstone but Baek still kept his crappy same cards less because of the outdoors restrictions and more because he has nothing worthy to trade, let alone bribe with for cards.

Either way bribery is highly immoral under the scriptures of the Light—depending on how it is viewed… Luhan thinks Baekhyun’s definition is baloney (you can tell who has the better deck). Luhan has quite the connections, and has a lot of belongings he’s offered to share with Baekhyun, though the brunette was extremely apprehensive at the mention because, “No! I’m super independent Lu, can’t you see?” Usually that’s the part where said boy rolls his eyes.

Seventeen years alive and fortunately for Baek, the possibilities have aligned where he might be rewarded with what he’d wanted since he was just a kid eating his nose out. And no, it’s definitely not Hearthstone cards.

“Okay Baekhyun, it’s been a week until we’ve last done a check up.”

Baekhyun stood nervously as an elderly woman donned in white robes tapped at her desk. He was clutching onto a parchment, his hopeful ticket to a free week summer vacation from the Cathedral.

“So are you going to just stand there? The _paper_ Mr. Byun,” She motioned with her hand. Baekhyun wasted no time in stepping forward to shakily give her the list of the errands he’s completed and signed by the Head Priestess herself.

“Served stew to the transients of Westfall… Helped perform ceremonies here in the Cathedral… Helped with bulk groceries for multiple inns and sung in choirs… Tended to wounded Teldrassil refugees…” Baekhyun’s bones clattered nervously as she examined the completed errands on the page. As a smile began to grace the elderly priest’s face, Baekhyun felt his anxiety easing. ‘ _This is it’_ , Baekhyun thought, ‘ _Seventeen years and I finally might have time for myself now!_ ’

“Well Baekhyun, I think you have helped out enough for this season. Although I usually issue out a week vacation, you’ve done far more than what’s expected of you in your role.” She paused there, the anticipation beginning to eat away at Baekhyun.

“So in fact, you’ll receive two months off for the summer. Great job, Byun, you’ve deserved it.” The priestess ended with a smile. Before Baekhyun could even thank her, she was already barking for the next person in line.

Baekhyun could’ve sworn he saw a mysterious glass orb in the corner of his vision, and while focused on this tricky sight he ends up clumsily tripping over a large pile of records.

“ _Byun Baekhyun!_ ”

“ _Sorry!_ ”

Although he’d just been rewarded, it seems Baekhyun would have to spend the next couple of hours sorting through the records for Sister Alma.

And this is where our story begins.

 

~*~

 

It was dinner time for the priests of the Cathedral. The slow and heavy waft of luxurious meats and spices filled the air, mixed with the sounds of excitement and metal utensils. Friends bustled amongst one another, and refugees could be seen sitting in silence with their own lone selves. Somewhere in the middle of the mess hall sits two apprentices of the Light. One is the familiar messy brunette we know of, the other is a blonde boy who seems to stalk much taller than Baek. They’re joking about, and the other nearby priests look to be peeved by the blonde’s unfiltered self. By the looks of their interaction, this must be…

“ _Luhan_ , be careful!” Said boy had suddenly released a series of hacking coughs.

“What in the _Light_ ,” Luhan had nearly choked over his haunch of meat. Baekhyun opted to pat his best friend’s back only to get his hand swatted away. “No, this isn’t fair! I worked with you the entire time and Sister Alma just kicked me out of her office!” Luhan’s fist landed on the dining table with a loud thud, causing all of the other priests’ plates to clack. Baekhyun squeaked out a panicked apology at them.

“Calm down, Lu! At least finish swallowing your food—“

“—I swear by _Ragnaros_ ’ mighty fiery asshole, I will get my vacation. Mark my bloody words!” He gulped down his food, “Oops. Well I mean, I can’t let you wander about without me, now can I—“

“—Come on, you’re just dragging this…” Baekhyun went to wash down his food with water before continuing. “You know how Sister Alma feels about you. And you certainly know how I feel about you acting like I can’t stand by my own.”

“But you can’t!” Luhan leaned in, squinting his eyes at the other boy. “Tell me, who’s the one that saved you from angry gnolls?”

Baekhyun had overheard about gnolls from a couple of adventurers passing the Cathedral, they were something like hyenas walking upright who liked to carry weapons. Honestly, he’s got not a clue.

“What are you even talking about? I’ve never even seen gnolls before and I’m pretty sure you’re no different,” Baekhyun was about to reel back from how embarrassingly close they were before he caught a whiff of Luhan’s honeyed breath. “What—Lu! This is why Sister Alma hates you, you keep—“

 _Drinking_. Luhan quickly muffled his voice with a palm. “Shh, not out loud! Fine, I’ll just hush now.” He let go when one of the head priests came over to complain about the twenty-fourth issue this month with Luhan causing a disturbance. It’s a new record, Baekhyun thinks, even if he wouldn’t really celebrate it (knowing Luhan, the second he found out they’d probably throw a party anyways).

“Aye boy, are ye drinkin’ again?” _Welp, that didn’t take long_. Baekhyun gave a timid eye over at the scene between his best friend and the head priest. Brother Throlgrin was his name, a rather sturdy dwarf whose head stopped somewhere at Baek’s chest, with hair far longer and far unruly than Baekhyun’s own. Although the dwarf looked incredibly stout, he probably had the warmest heart out of all the head priests combined (Baekhyun may have been biased). In the past Brother Throlgrin was the one to raise the kids in the Cathedral (with Baekhyun being one of them), though he’d gotten promoted long ago already—to now handling complaints in the Cathedral.

Baekhyun thinks he deserves better, but Brother Throlgrin had explained he was given this task due to his patience. Baek understood what he meant—and he couldn’t agree more.

Though right now it seems Luhan was testing him.

“Oh, hiya Stumpy.” Luhan took another sip, “What’s wrong with this perfectly normal mineral water?”

“Ye bes’ be handin’ it over ter me lad, ye don’t wanna meet with the High Priestess.”

Baekhyun could just hear ‘ _Again?_ ’ in Luhan’s expression. “Well, I swear it’s really just water…”

“O’course. Han’ it over lad, ah’m not gettin’ any younger just by starin’ at‘cha.”

“I doubt you’d get any younger if I gave you my cup anyways…” Baekhyun hit the back of his head. “Ow! Fine, I’m sorry. Here.”

“Awwh, ah’could cry from how sorry ye sound.” Luhan rolled his eyes. Although the dwarf didn’t raise his best friend (he had joined the Cathedral much later), Baekhyun would be bold enough to say Lu was one of Throlgrin’s own (He doubts the dwarf would let most go for nicknaming him ‘Stumpy’). Baek knew the priest wouldn’t rat Lu out, but even Brother Throlgrin doesn’t know what to do with him sometimes. To Baekhyun it wouldn’t be right to ignore how the dwarf tried his damn best in caring for Luhan.

Throlgrin tried a sniff at the drink before promptly sipping from it, causing Lu to wrinkle his nose. “Hey, that’s gross! I didn’t agree to share it with you!”

“Smells an’ tastes like water… But ye might wanna check wit’ yer drink, it looks ah’bit strange.” Brother Throlgrin gave the boy a look before shrugging. “Aye, ah’guess ye really were tellin’ the truth.” After Luhan got his cup back the dwarf mumbled out his apologies.

Baek piped up quickly. “Not your fault, Brother Throlgrin. Sorry about the trouble.”

“It’s ah’right lad. When ya get back to yer rooms jus’ don’t stay up too late, yeknow how yer roommates feel about ya makin’ a ruckus.”

“Yeah, we got it. Sorry for wasting your time Stumpy.”

“I worry about ye’two the most.” He let out a long sigh. “Baek, ya better be takin’ care of this rascal. ‘Ave a nice dinner ladees.” After the duo said their goodbyes, the dwarven priest went on about his business, probably to take care of other issues around in the Cathedral.

Luhan really did have an issue with alcohol, and how he even gets his hands on some Baekhyun would never know. Though Baek had told his best friend every time he’d never even dare to touch it, let alone think about it, Luhan said he wouldn’t ever tell Baekhyun his secret in case his innocence would be ‘tainted’. Baekhyun doubts there was anyone on Azeroth who hated alcohol more than him, and yet if there was anything Baek hated more, it was how he was treated like a child all the time. Whether it be the other priests or even his best friend, they all seemed to treat him alike.

So he figures this summer might be a good opportunity to show everyone he’s _certainly_ not a child. How? Well Baek hasn’t quite gotten down to the details yet… To be frank he’s already lost knowing Luhan isn’t there to make some random whacky plan of his (It’s what makes Lu _Lu_ ).

As great as it is helping people for the better, if Luhan isn’t with him he can’t guarantee it’d be just as fun. He’s probably going to be slaving away at the Cathedral while Baekhyun is out there doing Light knows what, it’ll be answered in due time—or at least that’s what he tells himself.

Baekhyun really has no clue what he’s going to do with a month all to himself.

Baek snapped out of his trance when Luhan suddenly snuck a hand above his cup, wiggling his fingers. The smaller of the two could barely make out the incantation, and at the end of the last syllable a gray puff erupted from the cup. All Baek could say is, with his limited experience with magic, there was no way Lu just performed a light-based spell.

The smaller boy leaned way in front of his best friend to take a whiff at the drink—and indeed it smelled like ale. Of all the things the Light is capable of, healing and strengthening, whatever he just did was not one of them. “What magic is that?”

“I’ll give you a hint; starts with an ar, ends with cane.”

“ _Arcane_ …?” Baekhyun slowly mouthed, brow raising.

“Nifty, huh?” Luhan smile scaled from ear to ear.

Arcane was a form of magic unique to mages, those intellectual lot. It wasn’t uncommon for some priests to have practiced it, but it was certainly uncommon for Luhan to even pursue such a thing. Last time he understood, learning Arcane would mean rummaging through countless study books. Baekhyun can’t even recall how many times he had to wake Lu during class! “You’re practicing wizardry? Since when?” The boy pushed Baek away to take a swig.

He ignored the questions, instead to ask the following; “Really. Doesn't he know I’m the one taking care of you?”

 _So this is on his mind?_ “Lu, you seem to forget he’s just trying his best for you.”

“So what? He thinks he can come up to me and act like my father?” The boy simultaneously crossed both his arms and legs.

Baek rolled his eyes. “He means no harm, Lu, and you of all people should know that. You’re just overreacting.”

With a haughty and unwavering voice, “And you aren’t? I guess it makes sense—you wouldn’t know what it’s like.”

Baekhyun’s lips thinned, for others in earshot this meant a kettle was whistling. The words were clear to the smaller priest, and the shit-eating grin on Lu’s face solidified it. Baek had no father while growing up, and although Throlgrin was as close to what he imagined a father could be, the fact that he’s an orphan still stung him. Despite all weak feelings, he was adamant on clinging to the last bit of pride he had—he certainly wasn’t going to back down even to _Luhan_.

“Say that again to my face.”

Luhan took a swig of his ale before leaning in close again. “Sweetie, you know exactly what I said.”

Baekhyun jumped right out of his seat and threatened with his casting position ready. “I know you’ve been practicing stuff behind my back, and if you aren’t a coward, why don’t you show me what you’ve learned?”

The bustle in the room cut off momentarily before erupting again at the scene of a brewing fight, the mess hall turned much louder than it has ever been.

The crowd temporarily died down to let Luhan have his turn. “Oh please, as _if_ . It’d be a pity seeing your pretty hair float in the air as ashes.” Their ears were once again filled with hysterical roars. Lu was _definitely_ having fun with this.

“Fine, you’ve asked for it!” He attempted to cast before Luhan knocked his arms out of the way and with a flick of his wrist had summoned a nova of ice at the smaller priest’s feet, encasing them in frozen brick. Baek could feel his legs beginning to bite and give in to the cold, sending his mind on a frantic haze for what he could possibly do.

Reciting a spell he picked up during his days spying on a battle priest, Baek bathed his legs in holy white fire, unskillfully patting out excess flames after he thawed out.

 _You’re not the only one learning a thing or two_. Baek tossed a grin. “See? I can handle myself Lu!”

He felt triumphant at Luhan’s stunned face. Said boy wiped his momentary surprise before grinning back. “Yeah? Let’s see what else _little Baekkie’s_ got.”

 _So be it._ Right before Baekhyun was about to throw the incantations to singe Lu’s toe off, he felt his lips forcibly clamp shut. Baek tried hard to move them, but his lips were now beyond his conscious control and it wasn’t long before his blood chilled at the realization of what this could mean.

A shrill voice echoed between the walls of the mess hall. “ _ENOUGH!_ ”

And just like that the entire crowd died down to uneasy silence. After being cooped in her office drowning in work, the High Priestess had made her rare (and reluctant) appearance. Baek didn’t know what was more threatening—the scowl on her face or the way Luhan looks like he was going to dump all of his spells at whoever ratted them out. Baekhyun was _just_ starting to feel the regret.

By the High Priestess’ side was Brother Throlgrin, for whom she gave a curt nod to. The dwarf was noticeably hesitant next to the human, though who could blame him when she wore that foul scowl and happened to be much taller than most in the Cathedral? “Er, ah’right sorry lads an’ ladies, party’s over. It’s past yer curfew and the High Priestess don’t want any o’ ya loiterin’ around.”

A long finger pointed between the duo. “Byun. Han. With me to my office.” The High Priestess’ vicious features deepened. “ _Now_.”

“Wow, we’ve really done it this time, Baekkie.”

If Baekhyun’s lips weren’t still silenced, he would’ve let out a long, drawn out groan.

 

~*~

 

“The twenty-fifth incident with Luhan and twelfth for Baekhyun this month!”

“ _Holy smokes,”_ Luhan elbowed Baekhyun. “ _Our new record Baekkie!”_

“ _Shut up, Lu!_ ”

“Are you two out of your crazed minds? It’s not even halfway through the month and you two have decided to start duelling within our walls dedicated to peace and refuge. All of which the both of you had violated—people could have been hurt, and at what cost?” She shot Baekhyun a look. “I _know_ Brother Throlgrin had taught you better. He’d insisted you’d be a good influence on Luhan, though your actions discredit his words and his career.”

Crickets. High Priestess Laurena ran a hand through her silvering hair. “Baekhyun, I’ve heard about your accomplishments the past months but I’m threatened to revoke the privilege granted to you by Sister Alma. The both of you should’ve known by now of the many people seeking sanctuary in the aftermath of Teldrassil’s burning. The last I’d want to hear about is our reputation being yanked out of course just because children decided they lived in a house with no rules.” Staring at Baek’s pity-worthy expression, “I know you don’t want to be acknowledged as such, but _please_ Byun, act like it.” Said boy casted his head lower.

“Tch, this is why I’ll never trust that lump of orange.” _And of course Lu had thought this was Throlgrin’s fault…_ Baekhyun felt himself shriveling up.

Cold, feline-like eyes found their way towards Luhan. Picking up the cup that was in his hands not so long ago, “And _you_ , Mr. Han. You’ve long became a liability. I’ve held back my responsibilities for you safe within the benefit of the doubt long enough. I wouldn’t thank Brother Throlgrin for that because you only proved him wrong over and over.” The High Priestess dropped the cup in her trash bin.

“We had done our best. The Cathedral of Light cannot serve to bare your presence any longer, Luhan.”

He’d really done it this time.

“Now, the question is… Which church is willing to take you in?”

“Nah that’s fine, I don’t need a new home.”

“Excuse me—”

“—Yeah. I’ll be okay on my own.”

“Luhan, you are intoxicated. And at this hour, Stormwind’s streets are anything but safe with criminals, _scoundrels_ running about. Above all, by divine rite it is my responsibility to make sure nobody leaves without a new home. Including you, Luhan.” She bit down worryingly on her tongue, albeit her features remained stern.

“Well _exclude_ me then. High Priestess, I didn’t need this damned church in the first place. I lived without it before, I’ll live without it again.” He let out a scoff. “And you think I’m intoxicated, but one drink is barely even close to the usual.”

Everyone was awkwardly silent in the room until he opted to get out of his seat. “Good night to you, High Priestess Laurena. You too, Baekkie.”

As he opened the door, the High Priestess stood up in a haste, flicking her wrist in a close motion. Baekhyun watched as Luhan swiftly closed the door, simultaneously matching the priestess’ motion. The boy flitted his gaze back to her.

“Shadow magic? High Priestess, aren’t you devout?”

“I wouldn’t consider it a day at the Cathedral if you weren’t questioning my faith…” She lowered her hand. “The Light trusts my intents, you cannot leave.”

A low growl. “What don’t you people understand? There is nowhere on the face of Azeroth suitable for me!”

“Luhan, your voice!” She took one step forward, Baek watched as his best friend dared to mirror her.

“What of it? You’re never going to change me, neither will that oily stump of yours! So why don’t all of you hop off my case finally?”

A quiet voice that finally crept it’s way to the surface shut the both of them down. “High Priestess Laurena, please, let me talk to him alone.”

Baek’s pleading eyes struck a chord within the priestess, and she gave a final once over the two before dismissing them.

“Be back here in the morning, or we will have worse trouble on our hands. I bid the both of you good night.”

After dismissing them with a nod, Baek got up to curtly bow, with of course Luhan choosing not to do the same. He outright left the room, the smaller of the two frantically gathered himself to tail the other behind.

 

~*~

 

Once Baekhyun and Luhan had retreated back to their room, they realized their roommates Renjun and Sicheng were long asleep. Alternatively, they settled with sneaking back to the mess hall in case their voices would be too loud for anyone in the dormitories. Baek had to keep his cool longer since Luhan wouldn’t stop pleading for rest.

“No, I have to talk to you, Lu.”

“Then talk to me in the morning right before we go back to her office.”

“Just let me talk to you now…” A solemn expression graced Baekhyun’s features, and for the first time since his drunken stupor Lu was beginning to feel the guilt really sink in. He was sobering by now, which was something he was planning on avoiding.

Lu gave up the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Fine.”

Navigating through the church at night was at the least bit manageable. Although there were weak candles lit up along the way, the glass panes that’d reached close to the ceiling had let in most of the light (how fortunate it was to be at the cusp of full moon). Once they made it to the mess hall, it took their combined efforts to heave open the heavy wooden doors, since it’s usually the guards who open and close them at their respectful time. They didn’t bother to shut the doors, doubting anybody else would be up at this time to catch them.

Baekhyun sat down by one of the windows, and his best friend took the spot beside him.

“Lu,” He scratched the back of his neck. “I know there’s been a lot on your mind. You might wanna spill it now.”

“I thought you were the one talking.” The look on Baekhyun’s face told him there was no use playing smartass anymore, so he bit his lip before finally giving in. “I was already planning to leave.”

“Wha… What’re you talking about?”

“I already know I can’t stick around, Baek. That’s long been obvious, I’ve got no use here.”

“Seriously, what are you talking about? You’ve been helping around just fine… It’s just… You’re an—you know…”

“You misread me, being here just isn’t what I plan to do.” He casted his eyes down on the table, where he fiddled with his thumbs. “And you could just say it you know…”

‘ _An asshole. Just a bit._ ’ Baek sighed. “Then what is it? What _do_ you want to do so badly that you’d want to leave everyone here?”

“It won’t sound important to you, but it’s important to me. Besides nobody wants me here, and neither do I wanna be near them in the first place…”

Baek sighed. “Why don’t you stop dictating what you think is important or not to me, how about that? Lu, I know not everyone likes your guts but, you know, I like you. I don’t want my friend to just leave me like that…” He placed a hand on Luhan’s shoulder. “I mean, you’re my _best_ friend. Whatever your reason is, I’ll listen to it okay?”

“I know I’m not just leaving behind the Cathedral. Just, this isn’t where I’m supposed to be… I’ve made my decision.” After he shook Baek’s hand off of him, Luhan had gotten up from his seat.

“Then when are you leaving?”

“Right now.”

“Wait—what?”

“I’m sorry, Baekkie.”

A string of incantations begun to echo throughout the mess hall.

And just like that, Baekhyun found his worldview lowering and lowering, until he was at eye-level with the legs of the table. When he tried to ask about what was going on, he only let out a “ _Baa!_ ”

Luhan had taken off shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time!


End file.
